No,Yes I love You, NO, Yes I do
by Nihnie-BM.24
Summary: shounen-Ai Perfect Pair Tezuka&Fuji Tezuka rejects Fuji tells him to stay away and regrets saying all that...


**Well here is an Tefu...Im new in this stuff soo pleas be easy on me... well every reeview will be love...**

**thanks for reading..**

**hope you like it..**

"..." speech

_italy: flash back, thoughts /Or ººfill the blackºº Are thought also.._

* * *

Fuji was in his bed crying.

-Stupid Tezuka n, you're the one stupid one Fuji. You are so stupid that yu thought Tezuka felt the same. It was obvious that he just look at me as his friend.-

in Tezuka's room

-_I'm sorry Syusuke. I-I wait a minute, I have just called him Syusuke. I guess is nothing. Sorry for making you cry but seriously you're olnly my friend...only my friend...only my friend...he's only my freind right? yes he is only that and nothing else...Ah..I guess that Fuji doesn't have to do anything with this pain. I better go to sleep tomarrow we have school so I better sleep_.- That was Tezuka thoughts

OoOoFlash BackoOoO

_"Everyone is dissmised."_

_Tennis pracrice had just ended when Fuji with his always smile present walked to Tezuka._

_"Hi Mitsu!."_

_" Dont call me like that"_

_"Yes...well mitsu can we talk?" _

_"What is it?"_

_"Well,you know that we have been friend long time ago right?"_

_"Yes"_

_"And well you know...yesterday I was thinking about you..and all those momments that we have been together..._

_"hn"_

_"Soo...since I was thinking about that I realized my feeling toward you.." _

_"And? What are those fellings?" with a lil bit surprised_

_"Ehm" looking to his tennis shoes_

_"is that" -silence-_

_"I love you Mitsu"_

_"I also love you Fuji"_

_"yeah I know but I don't love you as a friend you know I mean the other way right. You know."_

_Fuji open his eyes and look to Tezuka's eyes. Tezuka was surprise about what Fuji had just say._

_"Mitsu? Will you say something?"_

_"Well Fuji, I'm sure that I don't feel the same way you do. I only see you as a friend.I suppose that's all what we can be.I'm Sorry"_

_Fuji smile, of course a fake smile so that Tezuka didn't see those teart that were shouting to get out of his eyes..._

_"You don't have to appologize about nothing. I'm the one who has to. Sorry for wasting your time."_

_When he finished the sentence he walk to the locker room, change and went home. _

OoOoEnd..FlashBackoOoO

**Next Day**

Everithin was normal except fot the fact that Fuji has been avoiding Tezuka all day until tennis practice then he continue. He tought that he was beeing childish so he stop avoiding Tezuka until lunch. Just because he reject him it doesn't mean that he has to avoid him, just because he reject him it doesn't mean that they can't continue with their friendship. So Fuji decide that we will apologize to Tezuka for avoiding him all day so he went to the rooftop. Both of then always have lunch on the rooftop.So Fuji went to the rooftop all he saw was _nothing_. Tezuka wasn't there. Somehow Fuji felt angry.

"_Why am I so angry, we didn't promise nothing of having lunch with me here right, so then I'm not suppose to be angry." _Fuji thought.

** --oOo-- Tennis**** Practice --oOo--**

"50 laps"

After everyone finished their laps and some of them were victimss of Inui juice. They began to play matches. Practice ended. sorry I'm to lazy well not that much but ii dont wanna write what happens in the tennnis practice..

"Everyone is dismissed"

Everyone was in the locker rooms.

"Fujiko is anything wrong?"

"No Eiji everything is ok"

"nyan, is that all day you have been acting this way like ehm a strange way! "

"saa...there's nothing to worry about Eiji"

"Are you sure I mean...Didn't some aliens kidnapped you yesterday and wash your brain..."

Fuji laugh softly. Eiji's ideas were out of this world..

"Saa Eiji...yeah I better take care if I were you I mean they told me that they were going to the same thing to you you know..."

"o.O they what?"

"He he...just kidding Eiji...Everything is ok.."

"Fujiko don't joke like that..."

"Saa...you know I won't stop" he smile

"I know you won't ...Bye Oishi is taking me home" waking his house while walking where Oishi was.

"Bye Eiji, don't do anything out of this world with Oishi" he winked an eye to Eiji and smiled

Eiji blush.Why? Because he knew what Fuji meant by winking his eye.

Everyone was gone except the tensai and the bochou. Fuji went out of the locker room walking in direction of his home or at least that's what he was about to do when he heard a voice calling his name.

"Fuji wait"

"Hn...Mitsu"

"Can we talk"

"Well, I have something to do so I don't think so maybe tommorrow if it isn't important."

"it's important"

Fuji sigh."ok, talk, what is it?"

"it's about yesterday"

Fuji opened his eyes.

"Don't worry, everything is clear" he gave the taller boy a fake smiled remebering everyhing what happened last afternoon.

"Not everything is clear Fuji"

He opened his eyes one again.

"What do you mean Mitsu?"

"I think that our friendship can't continue."

"Why?" Fuji asked with a sad tone of voice.

"Because I can't be someone's friend that is in love with me. So our friendship ends here.

"but-" With some tears trying to get out of his blue eyes.

"I don't want to se you more, I don't want to have you near me, and don't ever called me mi-"

he was interrupted by the tensai who's heart was broken no, it was even more broken than it was yesterday. He was crying.

"Ok, you won't see me again, you won't have me near you, I get it. Bye mit-Tezuka."

still crying not even tryinig to wipe away his tears from his ceeks. The only way that he could be near Tezuka was being his friend and now, he wasn't even his friend.

_"Why do I felt that pain while I was saying that_" Tezuka thought.

Fuji was walking to the gates of the school while the taller boy was staring at him.

_"Why Mitsu? I don't get it!"_

Fuji instead of going home he went to the nearest park. He just didn't want that nobody saw him crying. He fall asleep under a tree. the hours past and it was almost night when it started to rain. some drops fall on Fuji's face. Fuji awake when he realized that it was raining he pick up his things and went to home. Once he was home he was all wet so he decided to go to take a shower do homework and sleep, if he could do that last thing.

**NEXT DAY**

at the morning tennis practice

"Nyan, buchuo have you seen Fujiko?"

"No"

"Nyan where are you Fuji!"

**AT SUMIRE'S OFFICE**

"Are you sure of this Fuji?"

"hai"

"Well, if is that what you want, I won't insist, you know you can come back whenever you want"

"Thanks sensei"

**TENNIS COURTS AGAIN**

Everyone was running laps, the last one would have to drink the newest creation of Inui.

"Everyone gather up please"

"What is it sensei?"

"Well, this morning Fuji went to my office, and we were talking about the tennis team and well he just decided that he won't be here no more.Fuji quit."

"What do you mean by saying that Fujiko quit? He quit as a tennis memeber?"

"hai Kikumaru he won't be playing tennis"

_°°There's a 87.7 that the reason that Fuji quit tennis is related somehow to Tezuka.°°-Inui Thought-_

_°°Why did Syuusuke quit? Is because what I sais yesterday°°-Tezuka-_

_°°Why on earth did you did that, Now I'm goin to be alone without you, well I still have Oishi, but Oishi isn't you. Nyan Fujiko you're going to tell me everything!°°_

"Tennis practice ended, "your dismissed"

_°°Nyan, are you coming to school Fujiko?°° he asked himself while seeing through the window._

"Kikumaru will you answer me exercise number 15"

"Ehm".._°°Fujiko why aren't you here?°°_ "Nyan" scratching his head."I don't know"

"Yeah, thats what I thought. Let's continue with the class, and Kikumaru stop spacing out"

And that's how the classes passed. Eiji thinking why Fuji didn't assist to classes. Tezuka thinking in why Fuji quit to tennis and feeling guilty. Inui estimating percents between Tezuka's and Fuji's love. Oishi thinking in certain acrobatic player. Momoshiro in hamburguers. Ryoma, well he was sleeping, Horio daydreaming in how he would look with the seigaku's jacket and the pretty girls as president of his club of fans. Fuji was thinking in a guy who has stoled his heart and broke it in less than a minute.

**AT LUNCH TIME**

"Nyan, Oishi I haven't seen Fuji all day, What if something bad happened to him?What if some alien kidnapped him?"

"Don't worry Eiji, eveyrhing is fine, Fuji is ok. trust me. Eiji can we go to the rooftop I got something to tell you."

"Nyan...of course Oishi just let me get my bento"

_"Is he going to tell me that he loves me? I hope so. I wish that is what he wants to tell me." Eiji thought._

**AT THE ROOFTOP**

"So Oishi what is what you wanted to tell me?"

"well" he blushes

"Nyan...tell me tell me"

_" how can i tell him that I love him. How? what if he doesn't feel the same, I will ruin our friendship I don't what that to happen. But i have to tell him how I feel. And if I screwed up our friendship then I guess that while we were friends were the best days of my life"_

"I like you Eiji" he whispered.

"Nyan, Oishi how am I supposse to know what do you want to tell me if you whispered it...Say it loud!"

" I love you Eiji!!" he scream.

Eiji was in schocked that his bento fall down from his hand, he was surprised about the coffension that he had just received from the person that he most wanted

_"I also love you Oishi. Nyan I'm so happy. Now we can be together!"_

Silence was all Oishi received from his partner.

"Well I guess that you don't feel the same. I should better go" He was sad. Walkin to get through the door.

"Where are you going Oishi? Aren't we going to have lunch together?"

"no Eiji...I'm sorry"

"Well I guess that if we aren't going to eat together then I won't tell Oishi that I love him too."

"That you what?

"I also love you Oishi!" he blushes

"Well, I guess that I willl have to share mi lunch since yours is in the floor"

"Ehm" looking to the floor where it was his lunch. "Nyan my food, but yours is in there right so we can eat it right?"

"Yes...we always do. you always steal a part of it even though I say don't do it"

"Nyan...but i steal something from you and you didn't do anything to stop me"

"What do you have been stealing Eiji?"

"Your heart silly" he went to sit down on a table that was there.

Oishi blushed when he heard that.

"Oishi are you coming I'm starving"

"gomen Eiji" he sat down.

"Oishi, you screw up my plan you know!"

"What plan are you talking about?"

"My plan of confessing my love to you"

"Are you mad?"

"Nyan...of course not"

Eiji was still eating. he really was hungry. Oishi was looking Eiji while Eiji was eating. He looked so cute while eating, well for Oishi he always looked cute. When Eiji finished eating his part of Oishi's bento, he was looking Oishi and asking him why he was watching him that way, but he didn't got any answer from the other one. Until Oishi's arms wrapped Eiji's waist, and started kissing him. First Eiji was surprised but then he answered him the same way. When they separate in search of air. They looked into each other eyes.

"I love you Eiji"

"Nyan...I also love you Oishi" he answered while putting his head on Oishi's chest.

**IN ANOTHER ROOFTOP**...a/n: if there's no other rooftop then I'm inventing one!!

There was Tezuka he turned around when he heard some one was coming in.

"Inui"

"Tezuka I have a question for you"

"yes"

"Are you in love of Fuji?"

"No"

_"98.7 of love"_

"Thanks, sorry for that question"

_"Why he had to asked me that? any way I'm not in love Fuji but, I missed him. But I'm so stupid that I told him to get away from me, I'm so stupid."_

_"Yes you're stupid"_

_"Who are you?"_

_"I'm your conscious stupid boy"_

_"Why didn't you appeared before?"_

_"Because I were at Jamaica"_

_"Why You were at Jamaica?"_

_"Oh god you're worst than those guys that interrogates others."_

_"Ok, last question. Why are you here?"_

_"To help you"_

_"Help me in what?"_

_"Definitely love makes us stupid and I had a hope that love wouldn't affect you I guess I was wrong. Any way, I'll come back soon, Bye!"_

_"Wait! Don't go!"_

_"To late I'm already gone please leave your message."_

After the strange conversation Tezuka have, he was thinking of Fuji. The bell rang but Tezuka didn't notice 15 minutes passed and he was till thinking of Fuji.

_"Hey you stupid boy did you notice that the bell rang fifteen minutes ago?"_

_"huh? you're back"_

_"Yeah, helping you it won't hurt right?"_

_"yeah"_

_"you're such a stupid boy you know"_

_"hey stop calling me stupid boy"_

_"Why stupid boy? I mean you're a boy and you're stupid, at least that you are a girl dress up as a boy which it will be really wierd"_

_"if you don't stop calling me like that then I'll kill you"_

_"That will be a suicide you know?"_

_"huh?"_

_"I'm in your head remember if you want me dead then you would have to cut off your head and you woul be dead as soon as you do it"_

_"hn...good point. Then how you're going to help me?"_

_"To get back to that guy you love"_

_"Which guy?"_

_" Yes, absolutely love makes us stupid. I didn't think that you could be more stupid than you naturally are"_

_"I don't love Fuji if that's what you mean"_

_"And you still deny it"_

_"Do I really love him?"_

_"Oh yes you do"_

_"No i don't"_

_"No you absolutely don't love him that's why you always think of him you miss him you can't passed an hour with out him, you see his picture everyday, before you go to sleep you think of him, you dream with him, you wake thinking of him, no you're absolutely right you don't love him"_

"Ok, I love him so what?" he said out loud

"You love whom, sorry that's not of my business" he was about to close the door hen he heard.

"Wait Fuji"

"Huh?"

Tezuka pull Fuji inside the roof top so they can talk.

"What?"

"Can we talk for a second?"

"No, you told me to stay away and not to speak to you, that's what I'm doing but I just can't to what you asked me to if you are looking for me ok"

"I don't care"

"Just let go ok, the teacher is waiting for us." he tried to get loose of Tezuka's grip.

"Fuji we need to talk"

"Fine, you have 3 minutes, but first let go my hand ok, you're cutting my circulation"

"Sorry"

"So what do you wanted to tell me?"

"About us"

"Saa...Tezuka there's nothing between us, what we had you finished it"

"I know and-"

"Two minuted we have to go to class"

"- and i regret what Y told you"

"So?"

"Have your feeling to me had change?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Just answered"

"I won't. It doesn't have any sense to answer that question"

"Please"

"Well.."

"Well?..."

"I won't finished if you repeat the same thing I say"

"Gomen"

"No they haven't change but if you're going to reject me once again just let's go to class ok"

"What if I don't reject you?"

"Then I would have to screa...WHAT?"

"You would shout What?"

"No I mean...what did you just said?"

"I-"

He put his hands on Fuji's waist pulling him near his body to give him a hug, he just wanted to taste those lips but that dream is about to come true for both.

"Tezuka?"

"It's Mitsu. I love you Syuusuke"

Fuji pushed away Tezuka. He opened his eyes. "Seriously you're insane, first you reject me, you tell me to stay away from you, I quit tennis to be far from you as you told me to, then you come and tell me that you love me, like nothing didn't happen. I got to go."

"Why Fuji?"

"Well, since I found you I guess that we both returned to class. It's strange that Tezuka-buchou skiped his classes, we can say that you lost a shoe which it will be really funny seeing you looking for your other pair of shoes, but I don't thing that the teacher will believe that. Then we no you can say that you were feeling no so good and you decide to go out and take air. What do you think?"

"hn"

"I'll take that as a yes. Let's go."

"Fuji-"

"Yes? we have to hurry up if not the teacher will get mad and punished us"

"Fuji just one minute more please"

"oh ok, but if I get punished and the teacher leaves me extra homework then I won't ever do anything you say me to do ok"

"ok"

"Then talk" he opened his eyes showing the tall boy his blue eyes.

"I Fuji I really love you please believe me"

"How can I know that you're not lieing"

"Have I ever lie to you?"

"yeah You're right."

"Do you believe me then?" with a tone of voice full with hope.

"no"

"please Syuusuke"

"How can I believe you?"

"Tell me what do you want me to do so you can believe me"

"Nothing, cause anything you do I won't believe you"

"Then if you're not going to believe me. I'm going to do what I should have done las time we met."

"saa...Tezuka is getting late"

"I love you my Syuusuke"

Tezuka put his arms around the smaller boy once again but this time wasn't because he wanted a hug. This time he wanted something else a kiss. So when Fuji was near enough Tezuka cut the small distance that was separating those lips that he wanted to taste. He put his own lips on Fuji's one. Fuji just didn't know what to do, then he exactly was suppose to do. It was a kiss that could say what words couldn't, was sweet, passionated but calmed. It was both first kiss and for lucky of them it was with their first love. They needed air. If they didn't need air then both of them could be there until world's end. When they separate Tezuka looked into those blue eyes that drove and drive him crazy. and said once more I LOVE YOU but in difference of last time this one was answered with another I LOVE YOU TOO MITSU. and a small kiss.

"Now do you believe me?"

"I know that I said that I would not believe that you love me no matter what you say o do but I guessed that was not true so take this as a Yes I believe you"

"So I can kiss you again?"

"later"

"Why later?"

"Saa...Tezuka there's only 5 minutes left and the class will be over, and I wil get punished as you and we are going to be together I guess depending on which type of punishment they put us so just let's hurry up ok."

"Just two more thins?"

"Yes?"

"Go back to tennis club and be my boyfriend"

"Yes and yes. But you know Mitsu I could also be your girlfriend I would look great in that blue drees I saw at that store."

"No I want you to be my boyfriend not my girlfriend and I love you as you are"

They went back to class and got punished with extra homework. Fuji's dream became true being Tezuka's boyfriend. they were a coulpe as Eiji and Oishi. Fuji reincorporated to the tennis club and Tezuka and Fuji went to Fuji's house which was lonely.

_End _

* * *

Omake..

**At Fuji's House**

"You know Mitsu..."

"Hn"

"I love you"

"I love you to Syuu"

"Good...Be Right Back"

"Wait Syu...Come Here..."

"No" going down walking by the stairs

"Why" he run out of the Fuji's room

"Because I told you that I won't do anything that you told be if I get punished and since I got extra homework as punishment then I'm not going to do anything you say" he smile

" yes but I'm doing your extra homework"

"Saa...ok." he walk up the stairs

"thanks."

"That was you were going to say?"

"No.."

"Saa...then continue.."

"The other thing that I want to do it doesn't have to be with words.."

"Oh then what--"

he kissed Fuji's lips.

"That was what I wanted to do.."

"So you mean that you don't want to do that anymore?"

"no Syu...I still want to do it but I guess that you want to go and make som tea"

"Saa...that can wait..."

And he kissed Tezuka once more but this kiss was longer that last one...

**END OF END!**

* * *

_**Hehehe..Sorry if there's any spell mistake my English sucks or that's what I think. Sorry once again if this wasn't what you were expecting I wrote it in my notebook and while copying it to the computer I was listening WonderFul days and others anyway thnxs for reading hope that you enjoy it. Please understand this is my first ff i have another which is a Ryosaku but it it in Spanish.. and I'm new here I don't know no one...I have read a lot of ff here and there are AW SOME!! well those that have a death character I don't know and it makes me cry a lot...thnxs for reading!!**_

**HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!**


End file.
